A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of apparatuses and methods of snow throwers and more specifically to methods and apparatuses for snow throwers having more than two driven wheels.
B. Description of the Related Art
Snow throwers are commonly known in the art and include a rotatable wheel or paddle for accumulating snow and throwing the snow away from the area. Such snow throwing devices commonly are of the paddle-type or auger-type.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,592, a steering control for snow blowers is disclosed. As is usual, the walk-behind snow blower described therein includes only two wheels. Each of the wheels is a xe2x80x9cdrive wheel.xe2x80x9d In this snow blower, each of the two wheels is associated with an independent clutch which can selectively disengage the power to its associated wheel and thereby allow power steering of the snow blower.
Other machines, such as convertible lawn mowers, move along the ground on four wheels. One or both of the rear wheels may be drive wheels to provide greater ease in negotiating the apparatus when in use.
There exists a need in the art to provide the stability of a four-wheeled snow thrower wherein each of the wheels is powered to allow easier negotiation of the apparatus.
The present invention overcomes the difficulties inherent in the art a way that is simple, inexpensive and efficient, while providing better and more advantageous results.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a drive system that allows each of four wheels of a snow thrower to be powered.
According to one aspect of the invention, a snow thrower apparatus includes an engine, a first pair of wheels on a first side, and a second pair of wheels on a second side. The apparatus comprises laterally spaced first and second drive wheel means operationally associated with the first and second pairs of wheel and means to transfer power from the engine to the first and second wheel drive means.
According to another aspect of the invention, the snow thrower apparatus includes means for driving the first pair of wheels independently of driving the second pair of wheels.
According to another aspect of the invention, the first pair of wheels operate as a unit when they are driven.
According to another aspect of the invention, the first wheel drive means comprises a drive sprocket operationally associated with the power transfer means, a front driven sprocket, a rear driven sprocket, and a continuous drive member contacting the drive sprocket and the driven sprockets.
According to another aspect of the invention, the power transfer means comprises a single selectively engageable drive clutch.
According to another aspect of the invention, the power transfer means comprises more than one selectively engageable drive clutch.
According to another aspect of the invention, the snow thrower apparatus includes a dual clutch assembly wherein a first wheel clutch is operably associated with a first wheel drive assembly and a second wheel clutch is operably associated with a second wheel drive assembly.
According to another aspect of the invention, upon engagement of the first wheel clutch, a first pair of wheels on a first side of the snow thrower apparatus are driven.
One advantage of the invention is that the four wheels on the snow thrower provide stability.
Another advantage of the invention is that all four wheels of the snow thrower may be driven.
Another advantage of the invention is that the pair of wheels on one side of the snow thrower may be driven independently of the pair of wheels on the other side of the snow thrower and thereby power steering control is attained.
Still other benefits and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which it pertains upon a reading and understanding of the following detailed specification.